


Just Holding On For Tonight

by agirlnamedtruth, weekendgothgirl



Category: The Vampire Diaries & Related Fandoms, The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Comfort Sex, Cunnilingus, Drunk Sex, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Incest, Inspired by Music, Oral Sex, Past Relationship(s), Pool Table Sex, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-06 04:43:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6738619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agirlnamedtruth/pseuds/agirlnamedtruth, https://archiveofourown.org/users/weekendgothgirl/pseuds/weekendgothgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Destroying the Wickery Bridge wasn't enough for Rebekah, she needed to destroy Damon too and there was only one person who would help her with that. And distract her from it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Holding On For Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> Set between 3x17 and 3x18. Title from Chandelier by Sia. As always, written in British English as that is what both characters speak.

Throwing back another shot, Rebekah looks over at the jukebox, her eyebrow raised in recognition of the irony. Shrugging she decides to embrace it, raising her refilled glass and gesturing at the other patrons, the key people compelled while the rest sit in fear. Perfect for her mood.

"Here's to feeling nothing, to killing those who wrong us and giving up on romance." She throws the shot back and waits for the compelled barman to refill it as she watches them gesture back with shaking hands. "We're going to party here tonight."

She takes another drink before taking the bottle from the barman instead, using her teeth to pull out the funnel and spit it on the bar. Humming to the music she walks onto the dance floor, or as much of a dance floor a bar like this has…

She takes a deep swig before singing along with the song, swaying in time with the beat. “One two three, one two three drink." Drinks again, body moving with the song. "I'm gonna live like tomorrow doesn't exist. Like it doesn't exist. I'm gonna fly, like a bird of the night." Finishes the bottle, throwing it from her and gestures for another. 

"Keep my glass full until morning light, cos I'm just holding on for tonight. On for tonight." Taking the proffered bottle, she screams out the lyrics, a few stray tears falling as she drinks. With each swallow she hopes that just this once it'll be enough. She'll drink so much she can't feel, can't remember the long line of people who've hurt and betrayed her. 

As the song finishes she looks over her shoulder and beckons a guy towards her, smiling coldly she watches him walk to her, trembling with fear. Sniffing, she can smell a hint of lust and anticipation too. Wrapping her arms around him, she dances with him, sultry and slow. Teasing him before baring his neck and biting roughly. The warmth of his blood flowing over her lips and down her throat mixes with the screams of fear and she feels so fucking powerful. It isn't enough though.

Pushing the dead dude to the floor, she makes a show of licking her lips, fangs bared and eyes black. Watching people try to get further from her, she sighs, nothing's going to burn this from her and the only man who can make her feel better has disappeared without a trace. After a moment's indecision she pulls out her phone. Licking blood from her fingers, she texts him, asking if he wants to help her with her vengeance on Damon.

Drinking she waits for his response. Her body moves, turning irresistibly as one of her favourite songs comes on. She’ll just have to drink, feed and dance instead. Grinning darkly, she makes the humans around her join her on the dance floor. She watches them avoid the body on the floor and she wonders how many fear they’re next.

She's singing to the chorus when she hears the bouncer tell someone they can't come in and the crunch of bone and a scream. Turning she can't believe her eyes, her lips stretching into a grin as she watches him come in, past the bouncer cradling his arm. 

A few miles from the Mystic Falls border, Kol’s phone had vibrated in his pocket, leading him first to pull over then to turn around completely. Truly, he’d needed to get away now that everyone was back together again, playing happy families but there was the one Mikaelson he couldn’t resist, especially when she had murder on her mind. Breaking the arm of the compelled bouncer, he slips easily through the door, taking in the lack of blood and the lack of Damon.

“Well, this is quite the party, sister…” Kol says now that he has her attention, unable to keep the anvil shaped hint out of his voice. “I take it our guest of honour has yet to arrive.”

Eyes narrowed, Rebekah snarls. “There is no guest of honour, this is my party.” 

Beckoning a couple towards them, she gestures at them both. “Join me for a drink?” Smiling, she watches them beg, her look exacerbated by the blood already drying over her face. “Or...?” She lifts the bottle she’s holding aloft.

Inclining his head, he nods to the girl, letting Rebekah keep the bottle, quoting from memory, “Dear Kol, let's kill Damon, lots of love, Rebekah. Kiss, kiss.”

He pouts at her, lips forming the subtle hint of a kiss before stepping into the girl’s personal space and wrapping his arms around her, biting into her neck before she even has a chance to do more than whimper. 

“Yes. Painfully, slowly and embarrassingly if possible.” Finishing the last of the whiskey, she tosses the bottle and drags the man into her arms, tearing into his neck messily as if she could take her anger out on him. Draining him she shoves him away to join his girlfriend.

“But not tonight?” Kol asks curiously, wiping his bloodstained mouth on his sleeve before eyeing up the rest of the crowd.

“No, tonight I plan to spend my time with my favourite brother.” She looks at him sadly and licks the blood from her lips, “I’ll tell you how Damon betrayed me and you can make me feel better, like only you can.” She waves at the bar and the huddled customers. “You’re the only person who takes me seriously.”

Watching her closely for a moment, he finally nods. “And how should I make you feel better?”

He walks around the bar, still watching her as he takes another bottle and two glasses from behind the bar. Setting one out for her and filling it, he keeps hold of his for a little while longer; waiting to see what unfolds before he decides whether or not he needs a clear head for it. 

Rebekah slumps against the bar, throwing her drink back and shrugging. “I want you to help me plan a horrid revenge on Damon and Sage. I want to eat, drink, dance and spend time with you. I want you to comfort me and tell me that not every person I meet wants to betray or hurt me. Mostly I want you to be the person who looks after me and helps me. Like you’ve always done.” 

“I’d better get comfortable then,” he says, placating her, taking a seat at the bar and pouring himself a drink, knocking it back in the same brutal fashion she had before pouring them both another. “I did wonder when she’d rear her head now that Finn’s up and about again.”

Gritting her teeth, her hands clench and there's a shattering sound. Looking down, she sees shards of glass twinkling in the light. "I can't believe another one got me. Is it so wrong for me to want love?" Grabbing Kol's refilled glass, she tosses it back before putting it back on the bar. "I should have known. We don't get happy endings.”

“Not wrong just… poorly selected,” Kol says carefully. “You should set your sights higher than these arrogant upstarts and find someone of your own calibre.”

He pours another few fingers of whiskey into his glass, kissing goodbye to it and making friends with the bottle, breathing in the oak smoked flavour as it burned down his throat, more carefully considered words settling there. “Like me.”

Raising her eyebrow, she takes the bottle from him and pours another generous amount of whiskey into her glass. “Like you? Who have you found? You’ve only been undaggered for a matter of days.” Despite everything she smiles as she drinks again. The whiskey burns and mixes with the blood and she feels hungry deep inside.

Kol gives her a look, making sure she wasn't being obtuse on purpose to avoid what he’d really meant. He takes another swig, borrowing a more courage than he had any right to have before saying it again, slower, with more emphasis. “Like… me.”

Frowning Rebekah polishes off her glass before stepping around the bar, into Kol’s space. “Like you?” Head spinning she watches her brother more calmly than she feels. Her head and heart still cry out for revenge and in anger of her treatment but she can’t help but feel intrigued. Could he really be asking what she thinks he is?

“You already said I make you feel better,” Kol reasons, pretending to be casual about the fact he’d just asked out… Rebekah, of all people. “I bet I could make you feel really good if you gave me a chance.”

Licking her lips, she glances over her shoulder, looking at the humans cringing away from them. “Will we still party and plan revenge?” 

Smiling, she draws her finger over the sticky wooden bar. Who is she to refuse Kol after she invited him here? She just wants to make sure that they will not forget what they were here for. She’s too much of a Mikaelson for that.

Standing, he draws closer to her, breaching her personal space, testing to make sure she was serious. “Anything you want.”

"I want to hurt them worse than they hurt me. I want to drink and eat." Pausing, she looks up at him and the only conclusion all their casual flirting could bring stares her in the face. Curling her fists into his shirt she drags him close to her face, "and I want the only person I trust completely to make me feel how I deserve to." She watches him for a long moment before closing the gap and kissing him roughly.

Casting a glance over his shoulder, he compels everyone he can make eye contact with, trusting mass hysteria to do the rest. “Fuck off, all of you.”

When the last of them had cleared out, Kol turned back to Rebekah, kissing her as she deserved to be kissed, lifting her up on the bar, the bottle and the glass going flying in the process, crashing to the floor as violently as his heart was hammering. He deepens the kiss, cock twitching, confined in his jeans, at the thought that it was Rebekah he was kissing. Fuck… 

He pulls back, breathing heavily against her lips, resting his forehead against hers. “Tomorrow, I promise, torture and blood and death tomorrow. Right now I want to make you come so hard you forget all about them.”

Breath hitching, she nods, dragging him back into a deep, aggressive kiss. "Tomorrow."

Heart pounding she wraps her legs around his waist, pulling him tightly to her as she shoves her hands beneath his shirt. It should feel weird to her but honestly, it was just relief and lust and love combined. He was so much more than her brother, he was the person she always reached for, ever since childhood. It just felt natural to take it further. Pulling back she snarls, "We'll do it together."

“I'll pencil it in my diary,” he mumbles against her lips, chasing another brutal kiss before breaking away from her so she could pull his shirt the rest of the way over his head. 

Turning his attention to her top, he rips the buttons open, pushing off her jacket, burying himself in her chest as he drags her right to the edge of the bar, fingernails digging into the waist of her jeans. “These need to go.”

Shrugging, she shimmies out of them with a practiced air. “I need them for when we leave.” She drags him back into a kiss, mouthing and nipping at his jaw as she tugs at his jeans. “Off.”

Kol quickly unbuttons and unzips his jeans for her but catches her hands before she can push them down. “Not yet, I want to taste you first…”

Frowning, she sighs before leaning back on the bar, head tipped to watch him. “Help yourself…”

“Well I've never had anyone pull that face at that suggestion before…” he muses, stroking up her thigh. 

Taking a moment to breathe and think through her answer, she pushes her hair back. “I don’t know if it’d be enough to get them out of my head. I want them gone tonight, Kol. I want them obliterated until tomorrow.”

“That's why I said _first_ ,” Kol emphasises, kissing her neck as he drags his nails up and down her thighs. “I promise you won't care if they live or die when we’re through.”

Blinking, she wraps her arms around his neck. “Promise?” She looks at him unwaveringly, waiting for him to give her what she needed.

Pressing his forehead into hers, he nods. “I promise.”

He kisses her passionately one last time before pulling back and leaning down, kissing his way down her body, opening the rest of her shirt as he goes. When he gets to her knickers, he nuzzles into them, kissing her thighs as he pulls them to one side, idly teasing her clit with his fingertips.

Breath catching in her throat, Rebekah watches him. Her lip caught between her teeth, heart beating frantically despite the coolness she tries to maintain now. The fire of anger has cooled and transmuted into something else. Something more, as she watches Kol. The need to get Damon is still there in the back of her head but she’s more interested in this now. Already she can feel his lips against her and she suddenly understands why women can get crazy after Kol fucked them.

Glancing up at her, he catches her soft skin between his teeth, sucking a bruise into the inside of her thigh. Stroking over her hips, Kol rests his elbows on the bar, breathing in the scent of her as he licks her open, teasing around her clit with the tip of his tongue. “Fuck, you taste so good, Bex.”

Groaning, she reaches down to tangle her fingers into his hair. “Bloody hell, Kol, you’re going to drive me mad, aren’t you?”

“That's the intention,” Kol says with a grin, keeping eye contact with her as he circles around her clit, still carefully avoiding it. 

Groaning, Rebekah grabs the edge of the bar. Her teeth biting harder at her lip as she watches him. “You’re infuriating.”

“I am, aren't I?” Kol says, grinning into her cunt before finally giving in and licking properly over her clit, lightly grazing it with his teeth as he moves the flat of his tongue over it, varying the pressure between light scratches and deep bites of his fingernails into her hips.

“Fuck!” The wood of the bar creaks beneath her fingers and she moves them to curl into his hair. Tugging lightly, she moves against his mouth.

Humming encouragingly into her skin, he moves with her, letting her control his pace, following her direction when she gave it. His mind quietens for a while under her touch, under the taste of her on his tongue, calm washing over him as he lets everything but her melt away into inconsequential white noise.

Exhaling shakily, she holds tighter onto Kol, grinding against his face. Head tipped back as her thighs shake, she chases her orgasm. Kol growls hungrily, sucking at her clit, dragging his nails down her thighs to hook her legs over his shoulders, burying his face deeper into her cunt. 

Crying out Rebekah comes, her body writhing beneath Kol, shuddering with pleasure singing through her veins. She holds his head as her hips jerk and her mind blanks for a moment, nothing but bliss on her mind. Unfortunately all too soon it comes back and carefully she untangles her fingers from Kol's hair.

Pulling back, Kol licks his lips, pressing kisses into her skin again, tracing over where he'd left his mark before even though it was long gone now. “Better, Bekah?”

"Mmm, but for far too fleeting a time." Curling a finger under his chin, Rebekah lifts his head to kiss him, licking the taste of herself from his tongue. True, she had a little less anger in her now, but she's certain that Kol could make her feel even better. He had even cleared her mind, no matter how short the time, with just his gifted mouth. Her lips twitch into a small, genuine smile as she pulls back. "I may be less angry but I'm still hurt. And I'll need something more than cunnilingus to slake that emotion."

“I'd have happily kept going…” He grins but straightens up, running his hands up and down her thighs to soothe the scratches he'd left behind. “Do you want to stay here?” 

“I want..." She watches Kol as she tries to think through the fog settling in her brain. Alcohol, lust and the aftershocks of her orgasm making it harder.

“I want more. I want you." Slowly, she strokes down his abs, teasing the beginning of his happy trail. Pulling him closer, she rests their foreheads together again. "I just want you in my head, memories of what just happened and what will happen before the night's through. I want him gone."

“Close your eyes…” He waits for her to do so before he takes a step closer, pressing himself flush to the bar, right between her legs. Pushing her hair back from her face, he taps into her mind, finding the hurt and pushing it to the darkest corners. Leaving those places quiet for a moment, he presses an innocent kiss to her lips, reminding her she was loved for more than just sex before he flooded her mind with every thought he’d ever had of her, everything he wants to do to her. Focusing his mind, he shows her how good she tasted and how long he’d been dreaming of eating her cunt, how much he’d loved it. Finally pulling back, he squeezes her arse, grinding his hips into hers so that she knew it wasn't just idle thoughts. He wanted her so much it hurt. 

Keeping her eyes closed, she lets herself work through what Kol showed her. Her legs wrap around his waist, keeping him close as she sorts through all the private memories he’d shared with her. A tear escapes as she realizes that he loves her more than anyone else could, or would, do. Carefully she reaches out and steps into his head, she doesn't probe deeply but she shows him exactly what he's always meant to her, how she feels about him. She briefly shows the intensity of pain when he was daggered and how she had to live without him. She shows him the day she’d had and that he was the only one she wanted to tell and take comfort from. Opening her eyes, finally she kisses him firmly, keeping her lips on his for a very long moment.

His mind flooded with more emotion than his heart had the capacity to handle, he shivers, pulling her off the bar and holding her in his arms, holding her tighter than he'd ever held anything in his life, kissing her so passionately he could barely breathe. Speeding them over to the pool table, he lays her down on the soft felt, pushing the balls from someone's interrupted game into the corners, winning the match for stripes as he brings his knees up onto the table. He takes a moment to appreciate her spread out beneath him, her cheeks still glowing from what he’d shared with her before he strokes over her hips, catching his fingertips on the waistband of her knickers and pulling them down her legs and off, baring her completely. “Fuck, you're beautiful…”

Smiling, she reaches up, kissing him gently before pulling his boxer briefs down, biting her lip as his hard cock bobs free. She takes a long moment to stare before dragging her eyes up. "So are you, fuck Kol." 

Unable to hide his grin, he kisses her hungrily, following her back down onto the table, hips grinding into hers. He rubs his cock against the lips of her cunt, gorgeously wet still from where he’d eaten her out. “You have no idea how long I've wanted you for…”

Smiling she touches his head before carding her fingers through his hair. “I have an idea brother." 

She pulls his body down against hers and wraps her legs around his thighs. Hips bucking up, she kisses him. When the kiss breaks, he looks down at her curiously, head cocked to the side, wondering what she had planned.

Stroking a hand down her body, she lets him watch intently before speaking. "I want you to take me, how you always imagined it. I want it good for us both."

“Mmm, I think I rather like that idea,” Kol muses, kissing her neck as he teases the head of his cock inside her, stroking over her clit with his splayed fingers. “The thing is; I've dreamed of having you a thousand different ways so we might be here a while.”

Smiling, she raises her eyebrow. "There's only one thing I have to do tomorrow and I'm pretty sure we can do that in between." Pulling him down, she whispers in his ear, "This is not a one night thing for us."

“Oh darling, this isn't even a one century thing,” he grins, tracing his fingers over her collarbone and chest as he settles, buried to the hilt inside her. “Nothing else is ever going to compare to this, I promise.”

Tipping her head back, she groans, “Nothing.” Gently, she scratches down his back, feeling his muscles move beneath soft, silky skin.

Shaking his head, he buries his face in her neck, inhaling her scent. Pulling back slowly, he languishes in her, pulling almost all the way out before slamming his hips back home, delighting in her moan. 

Pulling back enough to raise her eyebrow, she smiles. "Are you teasing me?" Holding him tighter, she thrusts up.

“Now why would I do that?” Kol asks with a grin, matching her thrust for thrust, his nails clawing at the dull red felt and at her beautifully smooth skin.

“To drive me crazy and take my mind off of things?” Smiling, she pulls him into a kiss, gasping as he thrusts perfectly.

“When have I ever done that?” he denies, looking at her mischievously, reaching between them to stroke over her clit.

"Mmm, do you want a list?" Growling as pleasure rises in her, she drags her nails over his skin, dipping her head to bite at his shoulder. Slowly, she moves to cup his arse, moving with his thrusts.

“I'll take a rain check on that, you can tell me when I'm not inside you...” Kol offers, speeding up his thrusts, her sense of urgency infectious.

"Mmm, agreed..." Head tipped back and mouth open, she moans his name as she speeds her movements, chasing her orgasm.

“Agreed,” he says, kissing her neck as she exposes it for him, sucking a bruise into the delicate skin, drawing up the blood rushing just below the surface. “Fuck, Bex…”

"Kol..." Biting and kissing him roughly, she squeezes his arse harder as her body jerks. Bliss flowing through her as her orgasm races along her body, eyes closed and Kol's name falling from her lips.

Groaning into the kiss, Kol keeps up the speed of his thrusts, his hand stroking soothingly over her hip as she clenches tight around him. Holding Kol close, she buries her face into his neck as she shakes with aftershocks. "Come for me."

“Mmm, fuck Bex…” Kol moans into her skin, knuckles going white as he grips the edge of the table, burying himself deep inside her as he comes, pleasure burning intensely through him until everything else was a blur.

Closing her eyes tight, Rebekah tenses, pressing as much of herself against him as possible as she quietly breathes him in. Her fingers card through his hair as they both shiver and ride it out.

When he finally comes back down, Kol hums contentedly as he kisses her before moving onto his back, absently picking at a hole in the felt above his head. “I don't know about you, darling, but that did the job for me.”

Rebekah huffs out a breath before turning onto her side to stroke down his chest with a smile. "Maybe a bit..." 

Leaning down, she presses a kiss to his chest, above his heart. “I still have a burning desire for revenge but it can wait til the morning. It gives us more time to plan..." Kissing him, she whispers against his lips, "And other things." 

Stroking over her hip, enjoying the feeling of her skin pressed against his, he turns the thought over in his head. “You should bleed him, like a deer.”

"Hmmm." Pouting thoughtfully, she thinks the idea through, running it through her mind before smiling darkly. Baring her teeth, she noses against Kol happily. "That sounds perfect. I wanted slow and painful..." Kissing his shoulder, she adds, "He deserves no more than an animal does."

Curling his arm around her, he entwines his fingers with hers, grinning at the thought, thrilled that she'd finally come round to his way of thinking. "That's all they all are, compared to us.... nothing but animals."

"Mmm, I just wish I knew that before he betrayed me." Glaring at the felt topped table, she settles in his arms and strokes his fingers. "We'll plan in the morning, I’ve got something else planned for tonight."

Grinning, Kol kisses her deeply, reconsidering what Mystic Falls and enforced family time might have to offer after all.


End file.
